In WO 2012/038858 A2, a disaggregation apparatus for being used in an electrical network comprising multiple appliances is disclosed, which is based on observing changes in a mains voltage delivered to the appliances of the electrical network. The disaggregation works best if only a single electrical group is present (or active) in the electrical network.